Moon Stalkers
by IggyGirl14
Summary: The year was 2235. Vampires practically own the world. We send sacrifices to keep them from killing us all. I was taken from my family to be a sacrifice. One thing I absolutely thought would never happen: Being a vampire's toy. Even more scary: be the original vampire's pet. This is not going to end well. Warnings: Yaoi, Vampires, ect. Main Pairing: USUK. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Prolouge

**Moon Stalkers:**

Prologue

* * *

The year was 2013. This story starts out with a man named Peter Kirkland, promising biologist at the mere age of 19 years. He was a genius, passing High school at 14 and College at 18, he was unmatched by many in his age group. He had many new theories that he proposed the scientific community, many of which were proved right, and became famous for them. However, nobody knew the young prodigy of the scientific world had a dark secret. He had always dreamed of making an advanced human being.

It took him three years to attain that dream, but it backfired. He had tried to accelerate human DNA into a more advanced and stronger form, but that experiment had failed. He then turned to hybrid DNA, seeing that if he could make us better by mixing us with animals. All DNA was rejected by our own or vise versa. There was only one that would work with slightly accelerated human DNA, and that was a vampire bat.

The name of the first experiment was Alfred F. Jones. He is what was once called a Vampire, but the official and more commonly used name now is a Night Stalker. He was the very first vampire and his creator was the next. Not many people know who came after that, because after that the world went into a fury of how something such as a life-form could be created, let alone create more if itself by biting and sharing its own blood.

The community figured that these Things would die after a few years from age and such. During the creation of Alfred, Peter was very flustered and spilled some extra chemicals into the vat. Due to this, as long as a Moon Stalker drank blood every 3 days, they wouldn't die.

It wasn't much longer before the great Human vs. Moon Stalker war happened in 2157. The Vampires were tired of having to stalk people to eat and of being a lower class species. Despite our superior numbers, the Vampires won. They allow us to live in large cities so they can keep watch over us.

The year is now 2235. The cities are built in a very peculiar way. The cities have been placed into layers. There are about 4 levels in average sized cities, and 6 in large cities. Most people live on the 3rd or 5th level. These are the places where the sun cannot shine; a perfect hunting ground for Vampires. I live on the 2nd floor, so I am safe from them for the most part.

There is a ceremony every year where 36 people have to go to the vampire's capitol and allow themselves to be eaten or turned at the Moon Stalkers discretion due to one of their laws. Today was the day of the drawing.

Pardon my rudeness. My name is Arthur Kirkland, and Peter Kirkland was my father's great grand Uncle. I live in the large city of Anterned (*), the capitol of what was once called England. Now it is called Litche (*). I am 16 years old, and one of the smartest kids in Litche.

I stood in the crowd, my mum's hand tight on my shoulder as she saw a small child being dragged away from his mother to be an 'offering'. I rub her hand in assurance and comfort, hoping it would be enough.

The man on the stage looked distraught at the scene, before clearing his throat and grabbing a new slip of paper: the one holding the name of the last sacrifice. "Our last sacrifice being-"he pauses, almost as if he didn't want to say who it was. "His name is, Arthur Kirkland."

My hearts stopped at the same time I stopped breathing. My forest green eyes look up at the announcer, pleading him to say that he had the wrong name. He just gave a sad look and beckoned me towards the podium. I blink in disbelief and stare at my parents. My mum was about to break down while my father held her to his chest. I stare into his blue eyes and he gives me a sad look. My mum hugged me quickly, crystalline tears filling her own green eyes.

I jump as a pair of arms grabs my shoulder and I realize they were telling me I was taking to long. I give my dad one last look, memorizing his eyes and blonde hair and say, "Take care of her and Liam." He nods, and takes my mother away, not before they both say they love me. With one last pained look, I turn around and step up to the podium.

I was not ready to step up there. The actual reality of my situation hit me as I looked into the faces of the people I had known for years. They all knew me as the one they could go to for help, or to keep peace between them. They thought I would be able to save them from the pain and trouble they were in. They were in disbelief as I stood up there. Now, they saw me as the boy who would soon die. I refused to let any tears fall, to show any weakness. I couldn't help the wetness in my eyes, so I looked down, accepting my fate.

* * *

**Hey, I plan to finish this Fan fiction, so tell me what you all think about this. Hope you all like this. **

**Anterned: as said, capitol human city of what was England. Pronounced An-teer-need. **

**Litche: Country of what was England. Pronounced L-i-tch. **

**I do not own Hetalia, or any of the character in here. All I own is the story line. Picture not drawn by me, don't know how to get permission from owner. Not mine, i can only draw stick figures. if this is ur drawing, tell me and i will take it down or give credit if you want.**


	2. Blue Eyes, Green Eyes, Red Eyes

**Moon Stalkers:**

**Chapter 1: Blue eyes, Green eyes, Red eyes.**

* * *

The trip to the Vampire capitol of Litche didn't take too long. The scenery went from our metallic sheen of the glass and titanium to dust and plains. A few minutes outside the Vampire City, we saw some trees and animals. I blink in awe at the sight of a deer.

Soon after we saw the deer, we arrived and were ushered off the bus. I was perplexed by the sight before me. There was a large steel gate and just beyond it there was a large black dome that went on for miles. The pieces of glass were kept together by pipes to let rain water in and the glass was slightly transparent to let a tiny bit of sun in. The dome was very triangular at the tip, but smoothed out at the bottom to look like a circle. _How strange._ I thought to myself.

"This is where we leave you." One of the escorts said. I turn to them and nod. They shuffle nervously for a moment before going back into the air lift and leaving. I stare sadly after the air lift and turn back to the gate. _The Moon Stalkers will be coming out of that gate. There is no way out of this area other than going through the gate._ I pause my thought and look up, noticing the sun starting to dip. _Which means I have very little time to make a plan to save myself; or at least last long enough to catch the next air ship back to the city._ I smile as I get an idea to live. "This might just work." I murmur so softly that nobody heard me but the wind.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked." I say softly to myself, slinking down an alley quietly. I notice it was a dead-end with abandoned houses around it. I run behind the dumpster and lay down, slowing my breath to avoid attention. As soon as I realize that I wasn't followed, I leaned my head back and took in how exhausted I was.

My entire body ached from strain. My legs were cramping, I had never run so fast and hard in my life. My heart was thundering in fear and my arms felt like they were made of jelly. I rested my hand on my side and winced in pain. I pulled my hand back and saw it was covered in crimson. I shake as I realize I was bleeding. "Crap! I might as well be dead! They probably can smell me." I pause. "I have two or three hours left. My blood is fresh, like that of the others. The scent will go stale after that time. Until then, I have time to plan."

After two hours, I still had no idea on what to do. "I'm dead. My plan back-fired, I lose." Crystalline tears fill my eyes. "Liam… Mum…Dad…" I murmur. I curl up into a ball; knees pressed to my chest, and close my eyes. _Maybe if I fall asleep… it won't hurt so much when I die._ With that thought in mind, I fell asleep, my family's faces flashing through my mind.

* * *

_Scream were all around me. The Moon Stalkers came out full force, there were so many. People were being torn apart, limbs being splayed everywhere. The moment the gate opened, I ran to the side of the wall of the area we were in. I waited for them to focus on those who were in the middle before running through the gate._

_I had almost made it off without a hitch. Then a young girl of 11 years stepped in front of me. She was crying, her brown eyes filled with tears as she began to say something. Blood splattered across my face as a hand went straight through her mid-section. I lift a hand to my face and scream as I feel blood on there. I look down, paralyzed by the cold look in the blood red eyes of the Vampire. _

_I couldn't move or speak; he had me stuck in his web. I snapped back to reality as he sliced open my side with his hand. With a quick thought and a flicker of bravery, I kicked the Vampire in the balls and ran beyond the gates. I could hardly feel the pain of my cut from the adrenaline rushing through my body. _

_I had just turned a corner when I was grabbed from behind and wrapped in strong arms. I struggled in vain and stiffened as a pair of lips pressed to my neck. __Relax.__ A voice said. I could tell it was in my head, for the only person around was the Vampire who was going to kill me. _

_Despite the imminent and likely doom I faced, I felt my whole body melt into the Moon Stalkers arms. I felt tears well up in my eyes, terrified. It lifted my neck up without much resistance and I felt it smirk at my helplessness. "Good boy. Calm down, this won't hurt much, I promise." It said. I gave a loud scream as sharp fangs pierced my neck like butter._

* * *

I woke up to screaming. It took me another moment to realize that it was me screaming. I was panting harshly, limbs weak and shaky. My hands fly to my throat, checking for holes. I sigh in relief as there was none.

My body felt weak and my whole body was covered in sweat as I shook. I leaned back again, wincing at the pain of my wound. I look up into the sky, seeing stars above me. I sigh softly and my stomach rumbles. I suddenly hear something behind me. I stop breathing, hoping the Moon Stalker moves on.

I scream as I am pulled up to my feet by my hair. Next I know I am staring into blue eyes that are the color of the sky and a sadistic smirk. I instantly know that I was in definite danger. "Hello there little human. I see that you got away from the blood-bath. Tell me, how you managed to do that?" he asks. I shook in fear; this Vampire was strong. He shook me, sending tendrils of pain through my head and down my spine. "Answer me little human, or things with be getting ugly." He barks.

"I- I stayed off to the side and I waited for most of them to focus on the group before running out the side." I say, noting that after I answered he loosened his grip. His blue eyes glittered in amusement.

"Good human. What's your name?" I glare at him.

"I'm Arthur." I reply. He pushes me against the brick wall harshly, sending a shock through my body. He smiles at my pain and pins my hands to the wall.

"Tell me Arthur, how old are you?" he asks. I refused to answer him, so I just stared at him. His eyes flashed red with anger and he squeezed my wrists so hard they almost broke. "Answer me now Arthur Kirkland!" he shouts, fangs glinting menacingly in the faint moonlight. I gave a sharp cry at the pain.

"I'm sixteen!" I shout, writhing in pain and agony. At my reply, he squeezes harder and leans into my ear.

"Does it take pain to make you listen? If this is what I need to do for answers, so be it." He snarls in my ear. I whimper in reply, fearful of saying the wrong thing. He chuckles at my whimper and pulls his face back. "Now look at me."

I turn my face and stare into his deep red eyes. I shudder as I realize what he did. He had me trapped. He chuckled in sadistic amusement. "Wow, it sure doesn't take a lot to keep you under control. Tell me, are you a virgin?" he asks. I turn red in reply to his question. His eyes widen in shock before narrowing in lust.

"And here I thought you were just a Christian. Turns out the reason you are so pure its blinding is the fact you are an innocent virgin." He chirps in a happy fashion. I shudder, knowing what he would do next. "It would appear that I have to get rid of that pesky virginity of yours."

I gave him a horrified look, but I couldn't so much as speak a word of resistance. I felt disgust well in me as he kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was slimy and gross. I cry out as he reached a hand under my shirt and twisted my nipple. I squirmed slightly, fearful and irritated. "Stop!" I shout, finding my voice again. The Moon Stalker chuckles and continues kissing my neck, his hands trailing from my chest to my waist.

Anger spikes through me as he reaches into my pants. "Stop! Please just stop!" I shout, writhing and twisting to get away. He pins my hips and pulls down my jeans. Tears start filling my eyes and I start breathing harder. He chuckled at me and started to lick and kiss my thighs.

It took me a moment to realize I was hyperventilating. My vision started going fuzzy and dark around the edges. My lungs felt like they were going to burst, it was like they were getting to much air yet too little. My legs collapsed and I fell to the ground. My back hit the concrete and my chest started rising and falling rapidly. I stared up into horrified blue eyes. _Funny. I'm going to die from hyperventilation and not a Moon Stalker. That is mighty sad._ With that thought in mind, I passed out; blonde hair and blue eyes the last things filling my vision.

* * *

I registered something was wrong as the sandy blonde I had against the wall collapsed. His chest was moving quickly and he was gasping harshly. I look down at him, worry in my mind. His emerald colored eyes were filled in panic and fear.

My mind suddenly flash backed to a small body and black hair slowly gasping for breath, struggling. There was blood oozing out. I shake my head and stare at the sandy blonde in front of me. He was completely still, no breathe coming through him. I quickly pick him up and carry him to the castle. I couldn't let him die. He reminded me to much of him. _Don't you die Arthur Kirkland! Don't you dare die!_

* * *

**What do you guys think? This one is a little longer than the last chapter. Now to clear things up: Arthur is extremely smart, but stubborn. Alfred saved him cause he reminded him of somebody. Cookie points to those who guess who it is. Alfred is not a softie Vampire, no matter what happens in this story. Chapter three is longer, at least 2000 words total and will be up on Saturday or Sunday. Hope you like this chapter! Bye bye! ^.^**


	3. I am no pet!

**Moon Stalkers:**

**Chapter 2: No way, No how!**

* * *

I was really comfortable. My whole body was very warm, but not uncomfortably so. I shift slightly, careful to stay asleep. I give a small noise as I feel one hand pet my hair and another hand rest on my hip. I mewl softly as the hand on my hip begins to rub it gently. I arch towards the hand in my hair, encouraging it to pet me a little harder.

I turn over, facing the owner of the hands. I grab the shirt of the person and dully notice that the person was male. My eyelids flutter gently, green eyes unfocused. "Good morning there Sunshine." A painfully American voice said. My green eyes quickly adjusted and I practically flew out of the bed. My chest was heaving in anxiety and my eyes were wide in fear. It was the Moon Stalker from last night. I slowly crawled backwards until my back hit the corner of the room. The blonde haired man had an amused smile in his face at my actions.

"Why am I still alive?" I ask hesitantly. His smile turns into a smirk as he steps off the bed before making his way towards me. My breathing stops as he pauses before me and kneels to look me in the eyes; I quickly turn my head away. I give a squeal of distress as he grabs my face harshly and forces me to look at him.

"You, Sunshine, are still alive because I find you useful." He says smugly, his azure eyes turning red. "In short, you are my personal pet. When I get hungry, you will offer your neck to me; if I wish to kiss you, you will let me; and if I want to have my way with you, you will let me."

I shiver in horror, frozen to the bone. I looked into his eyes and saw they were dancing in sadistic glee. "Arthur Kirkland, you are mine." He whispers before capturing my lips. My eyes went wide in disgust. My body felt like it was on fire. _This is wrong! He is a guy, let alone a Moon Stalker!_ I thought, my face twisting in repulsion. In a short burst of bravery, and idiocy I may add, I bit his lip harshly.

He gave a yelp of pain and pulled back. I took the opening and pushed him off of me before running out the door. I turned the corner out the room before sprinting down the passageway. I was barely halfway down the hall before I heard the Vampire run out of the room after me. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I ran even faster, aiming towards a door that was wide open. I swiftly ran into the door and closed it behind me. I fell to my knees and I placed my forehead against the door. I held my breath until I heard footsteps stop in front of the door. My face was turning red; I couldn't hold my breath for much longer.

My breathing began to pick up as the feet moved by. I moved away from the door and put my face in the ground. My chest was constricting rapidly, trying to rush enough oxygen through my veins and muscles. My body was screaming in agony, but it was soon ebbing away as my breathing steadied. I opened my green eyes and stared at the ground, unable to lift my head yet.

"That's a compromising pose you're in there Sunshine." A chirpy voice said from in front of me. I looked up and saw the blonde Vampire standing there before me with a smile. I try to crawl back, but my muscles gave in and fell useless. "Wow, somebody doesn't run much now does he?" he Moon Stalker chuckled before picking me up to my feet. I whimper, helpless to stop him.

"I decided to let you stay here alone for a few days Sunshine." He says, placing me on a bed in the room. I look at him in confusion before perking up.

"Alone?!" I ask brightly, a bit too brightly for his liking though.

"Yes, alone. I will be back to feed you and make sure you stay clean." He says.

Something suddenly comes to mind. "Hey, how come my scratch is gone?" I ask. The corners of his lips twitch.

"I fixed you up. Now I have to go." He turns around and starts walking towards the door before pausing. "My name is Alfred by the way, Sunshine. See ya." And with that, he leaves the room, the door shutting behind him.

A smile crosses my face as the door shuts and I was left alone, but my smile fades as I think of something. "Why would he leave me alone? Does he think I am too afraid to leave or escape?" I stand up on shaky legs and cross the room to the door. I stop in front of it and take a deep breath before placing my hand on the handle. I turn it quickly before cursing loudly. "Cheeky bastard. Of course he locked it, why on earth wouldn't he." I mutter angrily, slamming my head against the door. I pause and turn around, surveying the room. There was a dresser, a chair, the mattress, and a television. I groan before I see a window. I run over to it, tripping once but catching myself.

I gasp as I look out the window. I was at least fifteen stories up, but that wasn't what I was gasping at. The city of vampires was very different from what they taught us in school. The entire city was enveloped in green; they had so much grass, trees, and bushes. Vines were traveling along houses and trees, moss grew on rocks and small wet trees, and ferns grew in the gentle light of the trees shadow.

There were many people who were walking the streets with their lover, friends, or acquaintances. They were laughing, playing, acting like humans. I glare at them and look up, seeing what was above me.

The dome that I had seen outside was a sun block. It took only a fraction of the sunlight inside to the city, just enough to allow them to see without using their powers. They had a lot of shops everywhere; many were filled with colored glass that sent pretty streaks everywhere. I snarl in anger and test the window. I curse again as I realize it was bulletproof. With nothing else to do, or any way to even try to protect myself, I did the next best thing. I sat on the bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Hey Artie, I brought you some food." Alfred chirps as he comes into the room. I glance up from the TV to look at him. My stomach rumbled at the smell of food. I quickly sit up and wait for him to hand me my food, not wanting to walk over to him. He raises and eyebrow at my response. "Are you not going to come and get your food?" he asks. I glare before giving a resigned sigh.

I stand up and walk over to him, putting my hand out. He smiles crookedly at me and places the plate in my hand. I quickly spin around and run to the bed, eager to get out of his presence. Alfred chuckles before walking over to the bed and sitting on next to me. My body stiffens up in response, accepting his presence for the mere fact that he could snap me in half with a flick of his wrist.

"What was your life like before you came here?" he asked as I placed a piece of steak in my mouth. I choke at the question before looking at him with a quizzical look. Noticing he was completely serious, I resign and look at him.

"I had a fairly normal life; I went to school and had the top score there. I _have_ a little brother named Liam; my mum and dad were always there. I learned to play the violin and discovered I was pretty good, but not a prodigy in any case. The piano was much the same, but it came to me easier. I have few friends, all of which are home with their families." I say to him, swallowing another piece of steak and taking a large bit out of the roll that came with it. He smiles and toys with my hair idly, not that I really noticed.

I was just about done with my dinner when he spoke again. "That sounds pretty cool. I've always wondered what it would be like to be human." He says wistfully. I ponder the sentence for a moment before it occurs to me.

"What do you mean _what it would be like to be human?_" I ask my body going stiff and the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise.

He gives me a quizzical look before replying, "Wow, I thought that you already knew being his great grandson and all."He turned to me, his fangs poking his bottom lip slightly. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, the first vampire." Chills shot up my spine and chilled me to the bone. I tilted my head down, body trembling.

He reached a hand out to touch my face. "Don't fucking touch me!" I bark, still looking down. My bangs were covering my eyes, so I couldn't see his expression. "Stop playing this sick game! I will never bow down to you, I am not an animal waiting to be tamed!" I shout at him, my angry emerald eyes meeting his face.

The Moon Stalker had a sad look on his face, as if he was disappointed or hurt. With a resound sigh, he stood up and started walking towards the door. "I will be back tomorrow with breakfast." He says, halfway to the door.

Rage bubbled inside me before rapidly overflowing. "Fuck Breakfast!" I shout at him, quickly grabbing the plate from dinner and chucking it at him. With lightning speed he turned around and caught the plate. I instantly realized it was a bad move when I saw the angry look in his now red eyes.

"Big mistake." He says shortly. Before I could blink, he had me pinned to the wall by my wrists, my head bouncing off the wall. I gave a cry of pain, but Alfred was having none of this. He grabbed my face with his hand that wasn't pinning my hands and made me look him straight into his face. He had crimson red eyes full of rage, soft features twisted into angry looks, and his fangs were fully extended and ready to strike.

"Now listen here Arthur Kirkland. I have been trying my level best to not hurt you and be nice, but you are making it hard! You are acting like a spoiled child! Do you not realize I can kill you with a simple flick of my wrist?! I could fuck you so hard you tear open, bleed, and can't even move! Instead, I give you a room to be in, alone I may add, and make sure you are safe! Now stop all this or I will change you into one of us!" he shouts.

I shiver in fear, not able to move. I nod at him, recognizing him before he grew angrier. He put me down without any care of my body. I let out a small whine before looking back up into his red eyes. "Now stay here and go to sleep or watch your damn TV." And with that, he grabbed the plate and left without another word.

I waited till I heard the door locked before slamming my face into the pillow of the bed I had just crawled into. "Never! I will never bow to him! I am my own person. I will die before I turn or bow to him!"

* * *

**Sorry bout the late update people. I will try to update more often, but school is starting to pick up. :/ Hope you liked the chapter and the next chapter will definitely have a little rated M in it. Anyways, tomorrow or Thursday, I will have a poll up for a fan fiction I want to write. Thanks and see you all later my lovely readers.**


	4. Why, My King?

**Moon Stalkers:**

**Chapter 3: Why My King?**

* * *

I waited outside his door until I heard his breathing slow and heart-beat calm before walking in. I quickly spotted him lying on the bed, spread-eagle on top if the blankets. I walk over to where he was, standing over him. I sneer at the care-free expression on his face.

"Stupid human. You're too damn innocent." I murmur. Rage flared up in me as he continued to sleep, his face soft in sleep. "I want to ruin you, taint you! I want you to scream my name in agony, in pleasure." I raise my hand, my nails sharpening and glinting in the moonlight. "Why can't I hurt you?" I whisper, my eyes flashing red and swimming with confusion.

"That is a great question my King." A voice chimed in from the doorway. My crimson eyes flickered towards the door before sighing.

"Hello Belle." I say. Belle takes my response and an invitation and skips in, short blonde hair bouncing, before sitting on the edge of the bed. I hiss softly, warning her about Arthur.

"Why _do_ you keep him? An even better question; why do you keep him _human_? He smells so pure and innocent I don't know whether to be sick or not. If I were you, I would have bit and fucked him so hard he couldn't remember his own name." she says, twirling her hair around her finger.

I clench my fists. "I-"

"You cannot can you my King?" Belle then takes my silence as an agreement. "He reminds you of him, of-"

Don't say his name."I hiss before she could finish. Belle's soft green eyes stare at me sadly.

"Arthur Kirkland reminds you of Kiku Ochitsuka doesn't he my King?" She whispers. "He isn't Kiku. Arthur is stubborn, he won't bow easily." She pauses, thinking her next words carefully. "Don't toy around with him and make him like Kiku. Arthur is stubborn, he won't bow easily." Belle pauses, thinking her next words over. "We only want you to be happy my King. Decide soon if you want to keep Arthur; humans fall for others easily." With that, she left the room, the door closing softly behind her.

I look back down at Arthur's sleeping face, my insides full of turmoil. 'He looks so cute.' I think to myself. As if he knew what I was thinking, he shifted and murmured something softly. I give a small smirk.

"Maybe I should keep him...for a while at least." He then made another small noise. "But for right now I am going to have a little fun with the human."

* * *

The grass was soft beneath my feet, as I wriggled my toes in the grass I laughed.

"Enjoying yourself Sunshine?" a playful voice sounded from behind me. My green eyes widened and I spun around to see Alfred standing there, a smile shining on his face. I stare at him apprehensively.

"I thought I was dreaming...turns out it's a nightmare." I say softly.

Alfred chuckles at me before walking towards me. I back up, trying to avoid him, when my back ran into a tree. I turned around, but then a pair of lean arms slammed into the tree's trunk on either side of my head. I curse before looking into a pair of sky blue eyes.

"Why so scared Sunshine?" he asks, nipping my ear gently. I jump and try to push him away, but he was much stronger than I was. He then put his head into the crook of my neck and breathes softly, "Relax Arthur. Let me help you feel good." He murmurs, voice a deep rumble.

I was frozen solid, unable to move at all. I felt Alfred smirk against my neck and move his hand towards my waist. My heart started to thunder in my chest as his hand slipped into my pants and under my boxers.

I went to yell and him to stop, but my protest caught short in my throat as his cold hand wrapped itself around my dick. He grasped me firmly and started to run his hand up and down along me. My hips bucked involuntarily and I quickly bit my lip to prevent a moan that tried to bubble out my throat. Alfred moved his face from the crook of my neck to my collarbone.

"Sunshine, won't you moan for me?" he asks softly, kissing my collarbone gently. I give a muffled groan as he started to stroke me faster. _Damn it!_ I think to myself. I was starting to get hard and my slit was already leaking.

"Good boy Arthur. Now moan a little louder now." I gave a moan as he digs a thumb into my slit and envelops my earlobe into his hot mouth at the same time. He chuckles around the small appendage in his mouth and I give a shout of pleasure. Alfred pulls away for a brief second to look at me. My green eyes were glazed over in lust, cheeks flushed pink in arousal, and a thin line of drool trailed from the corner of my lips to the edge of my chin before sliding off of my face.

"Such a cute thing you are Arthur. Now do me a favor and scream my name." He gently pulled my shirt open and put his other hand down the back of my pants. I give a squeak as he rubs a moist finger against my asshole. My green eyes look up at him in confusion and the Moon Stalker gives a chuckle at my clueless look.

"Relax Arthur." My body instantly responds to his command and I slump backwards, the tree being the only thing holding me up. A loud scream escapes me as he shoved a finger into my hole while attaching his mouth to one of my nipple. I fall against the tree, my entire being full of jelly and pleasure.

"More, I want you to scream my name." He growls in my ear, hands releasing my hard and dripping cock. I give a small whine and arch up towards his hand, a tiny sob escaping my lips as he completely moves away. I quickly give a confused mewl as he makes short work of my clothes. When I look into his eyes, he growled at me and his sky blue eyes turned a deep crimson.

"Scream my name Arthur." He growls before pressing against me while snaking a hand behind me and another to pin my wrists to the tree. I screech as he pushed two fingers inside my tight hole while rubbing his denim covered crotch against my bare one. "My name Arthur, say it." He growls before sinking his fangs into my soft and pliable neck.

Tears trickle down my face, his fangs hurt so good. "This…is so wrong." I murmur softly. The pain from the initial bite began to fade and was replaced by immense pleasure. I could tell I wasn't going to last long; the friction of denim against my bare cock was hard to withstand.

My eyes flashed open as his fingers brush against a special spot in me. I instinctively wrap my naked legs around his hips and cry out brokenly. My teary green eyes look up at his face and buck against him.

"More." I gasp. Alfred growls against my neck and begins to buck against me faster while relentlessly pressing his long and cold fingers against my special spot.

I was seeing stars of blinding pleasure. With on last rub, I came with sparks of bliss flashing behind my closed eyelids. "Alfred!" I shouted as I reached my peak. I could feel my body spasm in his arms.

"Good boy Arthur." He says in a husky voice right by my ear before placing me down gently. I look up at him weakly, my whole body worn out.

"Why did I dream this?" I ask feebly. The blonde blinks in confusion before his features soften and crimson eyes turning blue. He knelt beside me, brushing a strand of hair away before kissing me gently.

"I do not know Arthur. Why did you dream of me Sunshine?" With that last sentence, my last reserve of strength was expended. I give a small sigh before allowing my eyelids to fall and letting my conscience slip away into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long drought. I was really busy. I hope that the dirty part was worth the wait. Um, I'm kinda lost on how to start the next chapter. I have how I want to go from there on forth, but the beginning is throwing me off. Any idea's my lovely reviewers and followers?**

**Thanks for reading and see you all next time. **

**By the way, story will not be deleted. I just said something wrong and was afraid I would have to leave. Me and said person are okay right now and it will stay here. Sorry for worrying you all. **


	5. Alfred, a Vampire

**Moon Stalkers:**

**Chapter 4: Reality, or a Dream?**

* * *

My green eyes blinked in surprise when I woke up in my bed and not on soft grass filling a meadow. I blinked a few more times to make the haze filling my eyes vanish. I then sigh softly and wince in pain. My hand instantly reached to my side. A curse falling from my lips filled the room as I felt blood against my hand.

I lifted my shirt up to see why I was bleeding when I remembered that not even 3 days before now I was hurt by a vampire trying to kill me as I escaped. _A whole lot of good that plan did to my survival and of escaping from here. If I was more careful, I wouldn't have been hurt and therefore captured._ I think to myself. I look down, my emerald eyes flashing in alarm as I see the amount of blood coming from it.

"Bloody hell! What did I do to myself for it to tear open?" I comment. I check the bed and quickly realize that the bed frame was worn down and the wooden frame was sticking out rather far. I leaned back for a moment, gasping in pain before struggling to sit up.

With quite a bit of difficultly, I managed to stand up and make it to the bathroom that was connected to the room. I looked all through the cabinets and all I found was a small bottle of disinfectant and some bandages. _It's so small so I can't drink it and die_. With a grimace, I slowly pour the bottle over my cut before bandaging it with the bandage roll that was there.

I was so focused on trying to clean out my wound that I didn't notice the door open and a familiar blonde boy walk in silently. I was leaning my head against the wall, panting softly. The cut was deep and I had to be sure if was completely cleansed.

"Sunshine, you're not looking to good." A snarky voice commented from the bedroom. My head flashed up in alarm and I tense as I see it was Alfred. He had on a simple pair of pants, white T-shirt, and a vest. His hair was a bit messy and the one strand of hair was still up. What surprised me was the fact that he was wearing glasses. I don't comment at the moment for the fact that my side suddenly screamed in pain. I grit my teeth and stand up on shaky feet.

Resisting the urge to place my hand over my cut, I walked back into the bedroom and sit on the opposite side of the bed gingerly. Alfred's eyes followed me until he was forced to swivel around to continue looking at me. "Sunshine, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply, instantly regretting it. A gasp of pain escaped my lips as I spoke, the action moving my chest and pulling the slash. Within the moment, Alfred was at my side and laying me down gently. In the moment of pain, my arm went to my affliction. He quickly pulled my arm away and took my shirt off. He gave a growl of irritation at the sight of it before giving me a glare.

"This is 'nothing' to you Arthur?" He rumbles. He then peeled of the poor excuse of a bandage off and picked me up in his arms. I instantly grew angered and began to struggle against him.

"Put me down you damn Moon Stalker!" I shout, flailing my legs knowing that moving my arms would be painful. Alfred promptly ignored me and took me screaming and thrashing down the hall to a new room.

This room was more lavish than mine. There was a king-sized be in the center of the room, many bookshelves surrounding it. A large mirror was placed on a wall opposite of the bed. A large mahogany desk was in the corner closet to the door and angled so they could see both the door and window.

As I was marveling the room, I was dropped unceremoniously on the bed as the Vampire walked to the separate room adjoined to this one. I figured out it was a bathroom as he came back with a large antiseptic bottle and bandages. He quickly disinfected the wound and wrapped it up all the while muttering how I was ignorant and a pain.

"Done." He murmurs as he finishes up. I take a solid breath as he finishes and I sit up, inspecting the work. With a slight smile I thank him. He smiles at me and then stands up, helping me up.

"So Sunshine, you up to do anything today?" he asks in a bright American voice. I blink at the 180 in both is voice and attitude. I quickly clear out other thoughts and decide to answer his question before he grew angry again.

"Um, sure." I reply. Alfred's face lit up in a slight smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

I think about it for a moment before I came up with an idea. "Can I walk around town, or see some things? Before coming here I had never seen so much green." I tell him. His mood dampened a bit.

"Arthur…" He warns. I pause for a moment before glaring at him in annoyance.

"Oh come now Alfred! Even if I tried to escape, I would be eaten before I could get to far. As much as I detest my current predicament, I am also not in such a foul place where I am willing to die to escape." I tell him. He gives me an irritated look and sighed.

"Fine. Pick something." And yet again, it takes me a minute to decide what I want to do. Alfred, enjoying my indecisiveness, decided to pick for me. "How about we go out to a movie? We Vampires do enjoy a good movie."

My green eyes blink in confusion. "A movie?" I ask. I had never heard of it before. Alfred's blue eyes went wide in horror.

"You don't know what a movie is?" I shake my head in response. He gives me a wolfy smile and turns around. "We are going to go see a movie in a few hours. I just bandaged you up so grab a cloth and wipe yourself off. I am going to go fetch you some fresh and clean clothes." With that, the blonde Night Stalker was gone.

I shake my head in confusion. "A movie? What on the bloody hell is that?" I then walked into the bathroom, picking up a small towel that was kept in a basket. I roll my eyes and mutter about him. It didn't take me long to wash myself, seeing how Alfred had done most of it for me earlier.

A flush went through my cheeks as I thought of him. My hand stopped mid-motion and I recalled my dream.

"_My name Arthur, say it." He growled before sinking his fangs into my neck."_ I instantly reach up to my neck, feeling for punctures. I sigh as I feel none, but I still could feel their ghost. I shiver as I remember how after the initial bite, it actually felt pleasurable. I shake my head and growl. "Damn Vamp." I mutter. I quickly stand up and walk out the bathroom back into the expensive bedroom belonging to Alfred.

A smile touches my face as I see the clothes I was to wear were awaiting me on the bed. After a few minutes, I was sitting on the bed in black slacks, a white dress shirt and a tan colored vest.

I look myself over in the mirror, giving myself a slight nod. "Admiring yourself Sunshine? I didn't take you to be a narcissist."

I turn around and give the Vampire a dark look. "Even if you are a Moon Stalker, I take pride in looking good. Now care to explain what a Movie is?"

A grin goes to Alfred's face. "Nope. Come on, I get the best seats cause of, well, being me." And with that, the infernal brat of a Vampire drags me out into the night.

* * *

"That was rather interesting." I say once we leave what is called a 'movie theater'. Alfred, however, was laughing at the look on my face.

"Really? Then why is your face scrunched up in disgust?" he asks. I sigh in irritation.

"The fact that a movie was basically an extended TV show with a plot that moves much faster than that in a TV show. It is also the facts haven't eaten since last night." I say.

The smile falls as he realizes I was hungry. "So you want to eat then?" I blink in astonishment.

"Gee, I wonder how you guessed." I reply sarcastically.

"Fine, let's get you home and eat." He says. I just sigh and nod. I stay close to him on the walk back, but not too close. I was still acutely aware that he could grab me and bite me at any given moment.

We finally reach the castle and he leads me up to my room. I walk in quickly, as to not let him touch me. "I will be right back with your food." He says. I nod and watch him leave the room. He was silent the whole walk home and was a bit upset.

"Did I hurt his feelings that much?" I ask myself. I then quickly shook my head. "Why should I care anyways? He is keeping me here as a prisoner and as food. I am glad if I hurt his feelings; if he even has any." I then sit down and watch the TV in the room.

After 30 minutes, Alfred still hadn't returned. Irritable, tired, and my side in pain, I decided to take a quick nap until he came back. After all, the git was taking too long and it was mid-afternoon.

With that in mind, I laid down, leaving the TV on, and fell asleep.

* * *

"What is taking so damn long?" I call into the kitchen.

"Sorry Alfred! The stove wouldn't work so I had to go and reset the power line, but I messed up; So I went to go and get Luddy to help me." Feliciano said. He then passed me a plate full of pasta with a lot of things on it.

I give the shivering Italian a smile and nod. He then smiled back hesitantly and ran back into the kitchen. I chuckle under my breath and say; "Hard to believe he is a vampire with the way he acts."

I then run up to Arthur's room. I have a slight smile as I hear the TV on, I then open the door to discover he was asleep.

I walk over to him, about to shake him awake, when I smelled something. _Blood_. I back up and look at him. He had reopened the cut on his bed. I curse lowly as he moves in his sleep, his neck exposed. My eyes went crimson and my teeth went sharp, poking my bottom lip.

I smile creepily and lean in, kissing him on the lips. He remained asleep, but he gave a muffled squeak. I chuckle as I pull back. I lift up his shirt just enough to see his side. I pull of the bandages that were pressed against the bloody wound. I run the flat of my tongue against the cut and suck on it, not biting.

Arthur shifts slightly, a faint noise coming through his partially opened lips. I smile in amusement and give his nipple a quick lick before pulling his shirt back down. He looked so angelic when he slept. I give him a hard kiss, this time trying to wake him up.

"Mmmh." Came from his lips, it was a definite noise of confusion. I smile wider, chuckling.

"Hey Sunshine. I'm a bit thirsty, wanna help me out?" I comment. His usually green eyes were a soft and sleepy green, almost the color of moss. I pressed my lips to his, ushering in coherency. His eyes blinked open and he met my eyes.

Arthur's green eyes glazed over and his pale cheeks went red. I give him a fanged smile and chuckle. "Wanna help me not be thirsty Artie?" I ask him again. Arthur then gave me a small smile, God was it cute, and nodded.

I leaned over him, one of my arms lifting his hips and the other cradling the back of his head. He went limp in my hold, allowing me to have easy access. I lick my lips and run my tongue over his neck. Picking a spot, I then bite down, puncturing the unscarred and pale neck.

The moment my fangs pierced his neck, the trance I had him in broke. He gave a loud gasp and began to struggle and scream in my arms. I held him tight, refusing to break my hold on him. His blood was sweet, but at the same time had a tangy taste to it, almost bitter.

Arthur struggled harder, a panic going through him. I knew if I didn't stop soon he would have another panic attack and would hyperventilate. With a frustrated sigh, I pull off, licking his would shut.

As soon as my hands left him, he raced back, falling off the bed to escape me. I felt my fangs slide back to normal and my eyes go blue again. I give him an amused smile. _What a cute little human._ I think to myself.

"What in the hell!" he shouts once he regains himself.

"Well, I was biting you; you taste great by the way. Your lunch is on the side table. And I need to buy you a new mattress. This one keeps cutting you." I tell him. Arthur just glares at me, obviously masking his fear.

"Get out." He murmurs. I raise an eyebrow, about to argue with him, before taking another look at him.

Arthur's whole body was shaking and convulsing. His breath was short, fast, and shaky. Sweat covered his body and his face was contorted in fear. I give a sigh. "Whatever." I say, walking out. I feel something in me crack a bit as I hear a muffled sob come from his room. With resolve, I clench my hands and walk down the hall, ignoring the pain full cries from his room.

* * *

**O.M.G. I am so sorry about not posting in forever. School majorly sucks, and I have so much work. Not an excuse, but yea. This is the longest chapter though. I had major trouble with this chapter, I got stuck on the last chapter, but I did it! Hope you all liked it! And wow, I have to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited or read[red, not read, you know what I mean! :)]me during this story! Without your support, I couldn't do this! **

**And I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. All I own is this story's plot-line. Bye all, see you next time I update. **


	6. True Bite, One kiss

**Moon Stalkers: True Bite, One Kiss.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit and sore. I looked around and saw a bathroom on the other side of the room.

I quickly get up and walk to the bathroom. I pause as I walk in front of the mirror, taking in my reflection. I was pale, paler than usual; my hair was messy and tangled. What bothered my most were my eyes; I had dark circle under my eyes and the normal spark in my eyes were gone, replaced with emptiness.

"I look dead." I say softly. A flicker of rage wills up in me when I say that. I subconsciously reach up to feel my neck to find two small, almost completely healed, holes. "Damn Vampire, attacking me when I asleep." I murmur.

I walk over to the shower and turn the knob, warming the water off. I strip off my clothes and forgot to lock the door. I scurry over and lock it. By this point the water was warm so I walked in. I rested my back against the tiles of the shower and tilt my head back.

I wash myself quickly and when I get out without looking in the mirror. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror and growl at myself. "I need to stop. It could be worse." I tell myself and then I dry my hair and dress.

The towel was hanging over my eyes when I walked back into my room, still getting the last bit of water out of my hair. When I removed the towel from my eyes there was a man who stood at about 6'1 with long blonde hair and stubble lining his chin. From his complexion he was a vampire and he had a smug grin on his face.

"Who is this I see?"He asks with a painfully obvious French accent. I cringe slightly and send him a disdainful look.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. Who are you?" I ask him. I was wary of this man, he was dangerous and unfamiliar. _I want Alfred._ I think to myself. I took a step back as the Moon Stalker took a step towards me.

"Hmm, are you what used to be called British? Quite a heavy accent." He says with a grin, his fangs poking his lips. I felt panic rise in me as his eyes started to change red. "Too bad for you, mon chère, I am hungry little human." He says.

I went into a panic and darted for the door, but I was caught around the waist and pulled to the taller body. I went to scream for Alfred but a cold hand clamped over my mouth. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I struggled harder but was turned around to meet red eyes.

"Please don't." I whimper. With a cruel grin he made his eyes flash and I felt myself lose control of my body. I went limp in his arms and he lowered his mouth to my neck. I gave a whimper as he bit in harshly.

My brain grew fogger and fuzzier as time went one. I was about to fall unconscious when the Vampire reaches down my pants and grabs me. My eyes shot open and I opened my mouth.

"Alfred!" I scream loudly. I was hoping the Vampire had heard me. I closed my eyes when I was suddenly in a strong pair of arms. My eyes opened and I saw an angry Alfred holding me, glaring at the Frenchman.

He gently placed me down on the bed before shoving the other male into the wall. Through barely closed eyes I saw him pick up the Frenchman and murmur words to him in a menacing voice.

I heard the door open and close before feeling my head being lifted up and placed gingerly into a lap. I open my eyes and look at Alfred's face that was set into a soft expression. "Sunshine, are you feeling okay?" he asks. I blink at him, unable to respond. His face grew panicked.

"Arthur…. Listen." He says. "You need to drink some of my blood to get better. You won't turn; it takes more than one time. Will you?" he asks me. I blink lazily and nod slowly. My brain was too fuzzy to really comprehend anything and all I really heard was "won't turn" and "get better" so I nodded.

Next knew there was blood in my mouth. My eyes went wide for a minute before realizing his blood wasn't the taste of iron and salt, it had a more rich taste to it. I still found it repulsive but it wasn't as horrible as I thought. I could feel my energy returning as more of the liquid flowed into my mouth. His blood had a more ancient taste to it, full of power I guess.

I pulled back quickly and I saw the blood was coming from his wrist. He was staring at me with curious blue eyes under his bangs. I stare back at him and I sigh. "Thanks for the help Alfred." I say. A smile comes to his face and he sits me up.

"It's no problem." He says to me. I leaned against him for support, still weak. I sigh contently as he pets my hair. "I'm sorry." He murmurs softly, his voice barely audible. I give him a confused look.

"For what?" I ask.

"Yesterday." He replies simply. I remember and my hands clench. I sigh and give him a look of uncertainty.

"I have a question for you Alfred. What is it about my blood that does that? That makes you want to bite me and make me….yours?"

The Moon Stalker bit his lip before responding to me. "Quite frankly, I do not know. I have had countless humans here for me to feed off of, but you are somebody I cannot do anything to." He says. Next I knew, I was on my back the man on top of me. I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"You are very important to me Arthur. I wish I could tell you why, but I wouldn't find the right words. I am afraid to break you, but I can't help my nature at times." He then takes a sigh, looking at me with azure eyes that mirrored the sky of old. "Arthur Kirkland, I don't want to hurt you," he pauses, cupping my cheek gently without me resisting, "I am sorry for hurting you, my ray of Sunshine." He says before pressing his lips to mine gently.

A shock went through my body when our lips touched. Unlike the few times before, this was gentle and he didn't try to press his tongue into my own. I was still like before, but my cheeks couldn't help but darken. It wasn't from embarrassment, I knew that much. I slowly, hesitantly return the kiss.

He paused briefly, surprised, but happy. He pulled me a little closer and held my cheek lovingly. I pulled back once the need for air became too much. My cheeks were thoroughly flushed and my hair was slightly mused. I smiled at him weakly as he gave me a bright smile.

"I like you." He tells me softly. I turn my head.

"I.. I don't know how I feel." I tell him. I felt my heart twinge when the bright smile fell from his face and turn into a frown before changing into a painful smile.

"I understand Arthur." He says sitting up. "I'll go and get you some lunch, seeing how you woke up late today." And before I could respond he was out of the room. I put my face into my hands and gave a weak cry.

"How is it I like him." I murmur. "He's a Moon Stalker, he can eat me. I can't like him." I sob softly. No tears came, but I was filled with turmoil.

* * *

I was filled with hurt. "How can he kiss me back but not know if he likes me?" I say as I rush down the hall. I was cracked a bit.

I bumped into somebody and I realized something. _I can't act like this. I'm the vampire king. I can't be broken and heart aching over a human._ I stop panicking and stopped. "I don't need to panic." I tell myself. I then quickly walk to the kitchen and got Arthur a muffin, eggs, and a scone.

* * *

I waited till Alfred came back before speaking. "I trust you." I tell him. I knew that whatever he did, he would do his best to not hurt me. It showed last night, today, and before that. I saw his eyes widen in joy and I smiled at him. "Don't make me regret those words Alfred." I warn. He then passed me my plate of food.

I ate it happily; content to feel his presence with me. "Arthur, what do you like to do for fun?" he asks me. I pause, taking a bite of the lemon scone.

"Promise to not laugh." I say before he nods. "I like to embroider, cook, and read books on Dark Magic." I tell him. A grin leaps to his face.

"I can get you some things to embroider." He offers. I look at him curiously.

"That would be great." I say. He presses a kiss to my forehead and I in turn blush. He chuckles. "Cute." He says.

"Shut up." I say to him. He laughs and lies down.

"Artie, I was thinking about taking you into town tomorrow." He tells me. I shiver at the thought. Then again, the grass outside was so green, it looked so soft. I look at him and nod. He grins and bids me a good bye before leaving me to my thoughts.

"Alfred F. Jones, I think I may be falling for you, despite what you are and what you have done to me." I say to myself softly, staring out the window and watching the people walk by.

* * *

**Sorry bout the long wait everybody! I promise to put up another chapter before the winter break is over! (: Anyways, was Arthur's feeling to fast? I wanted to put this chapter out and may have rushed it. Anyways, Reviews mean a lot to me and tells me what I am doing right and wrong so don't be afraid to put in your 2 cents. Just don't be completely rude though. Thanks for reading this and reviewing!**

**I also want to give credit to Seth Kirkland-Jones for inspiration to help me finish the chapter. She helped me with the Francis scene. Thanks dude. :)**


	7. Sorry but its an Authors note a cookie

Author's note.

Hey guys its been forever. I know a lot of people were hoping this was an update and am so majorly sorry that it isn't! I am grounded, notice present tense, and am sneaking this. I hope you guys understand and am very sorry about that. My grades are getting better so I will be able to hash out the next chapter and put it up soon, maybe even by this month! :3 sorry again guys and here is for your undying love and reviews: a small sneak peak.

**I was angry. Scratch that, I was pissed as hell. The damn Vampire, the very one who claimed to have affections for me, hadn't seen me in 3 whole days. Thats right, 3. Fucking. Days. Next time I saw him he was going to be leaving in a damn stretcher. He had this small little Italian send me food, to chicken or something to see me.**

**I growled as I heard the door open. "Just leave it on the dresser Feliciano!" I snapped bitterly, not even tuning. **

**"How rude to assume Sunshine. Make an ass out of you and me?" a familiar voice said. I turned around, a mixture of happiness and anger in my face. "You bastard!" I exclaimed standing up. He was standing there, unperturbed and nonchalant that he had left me alone for 3 days. I bit my lips and glared at him. "You left me alone! What happened to liking me! What about bringing me to town!" I shouted, poking him harshly in the chest. **

**"I am sorry Arthur." he said, halting my pokes. He looked me in the eyes and kissed each of my fingers. I watched with a bemused expression, curious as to what he was going to say. "I will explain everything... but I am so thirsty." he said before his eyes flashed.I prepared to be controlled but nothing came. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and smirked. "Same pissy old man?" he muttered. **

**He leaned in towards my neck and chuckled again. "Hmm, you smell better today. I can't hold back Arthur. Pardon my rudeness." was all he said, his cold breathe ghostong over my sensitive neck. Then, he bit me. I gripped his shoulder but made no move to stop him. After all, what was I going to do other than annoy him. I let out a small pleasurable sigh and tightened my grip. **


	8. Meeting new people can pose trouble

**Moon Stalkers:**Meeting New People can Pose Trouble

Chapter 6

* * *

I was angry. Scratch that, I was pissed as hell. The damn Vampire, the very one who claimed to have affections for me, hadn't seen me in 3 whole days. That's right, 3. Fucking. Days. Next time I saw him he was going to be leaving in a damn stretcher. He had this small little Italian send me food, too chicken or something to see me.

I growled as I heard the door open. "Just leave it on the dresser Feliciano!" I snapped bitterly, not even tuning.

"How rude to assume Sunshine. Make an ass out of you and me?" a familiar voice said. I turned around, a mixture of happiness and anger in my face.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed standing up. He was standing there, unperturbed and nonchalant that he had left me alone for 3 days. I bit my lips and glared at him. "You left me alone! What happened to liking me! What about bringing me to town!" I shouted, poking him harshly in the chest.

"I am sorry Arthur." he said, halting my pokes. He looked me in the eyes and kissed each of my fingers. I watched with a bemused expression, curious as to what he was going to say. "I will explain everything... but I am so thirsty." he said before his eyes flashed. I prepared to be controlled but nothing came. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and smirked. "Same pissy old man?" he muttered.

He leaned in towards my neck and chuckled again. "Hmm, you smell better today. I can't hold back Arthur. Pardon my rudeness." was all he said, his cold breathe ghosting over my sensitive neck. Then, he bit me. I gripped his shoulder but made no move to stop him. After all, what was I going to do other than annoy him? I let out a small pleasurable sigh and tightened my grip.

I let out a soft and airy moan, my toes curling. I felt like there was a little piece of pleasure coming from the bite and continuing outward until it engulfed my whole body. My hands reached up slowly and wrapped my hands around his neck. I hummed softly and let him drink.

I didn't try to push him away or speak until I started feeling light headed. I grunted softly and pushed lightly on his chest. "Alfred, stop." I murmured quietly. When he didn't stop I growled warningly and pushed Alfred… your draining me."

At that he pulled back, a trickle of blood trailing from his mouth. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at me with crimson eyes. "Sorry Sunshine, you just taste so amazing." He said, but I saw the actual apology in his eyes.

I sighed and sent him a glare. "When I tell you stop you should stop you brute." I said and sat on the bed, my world starting to spin. I sighed and looked at him. "So what is your reason for ditching me for 3 damn days?" I asked impatiently.

He looked at me with a serious look and took a deep breathe. "You already know I am the Vampire king, the original, and am therefore the strongest, correct?" He asks. I nodded, waiting for him to give me this reason. "Well there is another Vampire who has been trying to oppose my power. It is his tribe that attacks human cities and leaves them empty… of life that is." He took another breathe before continuing.

I was a bit upset myself now, he never was this stressed; at least as long as I have known him. This must have been important. "The leader of that coven is named Ivan Braginski. He is bound and determined to bring me down and destroy all I hold dear, which honestly wasn't a lot." He had turned his eyes down to look at the floor at some point during this, but his head snapped up unnaturally fast and starred me strait in the eyes. My cheeks turned a light red at the intensity in his stare, his now blue eyes boring into me. "That is… before I had you."

I paused and coughed. "Okay… so why were you gone through?" I asked, smiling in acknowledgment to his words.

"Ivan found out about you." He said. I realized this meant I had a murderous and possibly crazy vampire on my tail. I cursed to myself when Alfred continued. "He had made it to the gate two days ago and demanded to meet me. I went out to speak, refusing to let him inside my own home, and he gave me an ultimatum. He has an army of newborns, which are actually very blood thirsty. He said I have to either change you by the Summer Solstice or give you to him on that day."

My eyes widened. This meant that in 2 months… I would be a vampire or dead… or worse. I swallowed roughly and looked at him, my face calm but my eyes showed the true fear within me. "So that's it then… those are my choices?" I whispered. I looked down, trying to think my way through this when a firm hand gripped my chin firmly and tilted it up.

I was currently staring into steely blue eyes filled with determination. "No, those are the options he gave me. However, these are your option Sunshine. You could change within two months. You could take your time and tell me if you even want to change. I could change you now. You could stay human. This is my favorite option though." He said, his familiar smirk sliding into place. "You choose your own life and I fight him off long enough for you to decide." My heart fluttered and I kept back a blush.

"I like the last one as well." I told him. His smirk then morphed into a cocky smile and his grip tightened on my chin. I winced and he leaned in.

"Heh, cute." He murmured before pressing his lips to mine forcefully. I winced softly and kissed back after, mine a bit gentler and less pressing. I pulled back to get air and he chuckled before letting my chin go. He ran a hand through his hair and gave me a sheepish smile.

"The offer to go around town still stands Sunshine… that is if you still want to go?" he said. I paused and sent him a skeptical glare.

"Does it now? Tell me, will you keep your promise this time?" I asked with a hint of amusement as I saw his expression. It was caught between a frightened rabbit and an angry look. I chuckled and smiled. "Yeah I will go with you twit." I told him.

He smiled in relief and stepped back. "Well, I shall let you go shower and get dress. I will meet you afterwards." And he left. I chuckled and stepped out to take a shower.

-_Time Skip_-

"Are you ready yet Sunshine?" A familiar voice called through the door. I growled; he was cutting my shower short today. With a sigh I turned the knob to the off position.

"Yeah, I am getting out." I called back, throwing a towel around my hips. I dried myself off and threw on a black T-shirt and some jeans. I tried to flatten my wild hair to no avail and walked out to see that Alfred was lying on my bed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Bored?"

He shot up at the sound of my voice and grinned. "Well yeah. I was expecting you to be faster. I mean come on, you are a teenage boy, shouldn't you be allergic to being clean?" He teased. I sent him a bemused glare.

"Unlike most, I like to be clean." I retorted. "Are we going?" I asked him impatiently. He chuckled and stood up, grabbing my hip and tugging me close to him. I shivered, his cold breath brushing my face.

"Seems like somebody is eager to be alone with me." He said. I blushed and pulled out of his grip.

"As if, I want to get out of here, it is so boring." I said, looking away. "Come on king of the undead." I said before leaving the room. Like expected, he took the lead and we left the castle.

"We are going to go see my friend Antonio first." He told me. I shrugged, not caring in particular. I had a straight face, but was internally delighted to see all the green grass everywhere. I sighed softly; my side was hurting a bit but not enough to stop. After a good half-hour we made it to this large house built like manor.

Alfred placed 4 loud raps to the door. I jumped as I heard pots and pans hit the floor, loud cursing and Alfred chuckled. "Zippers." He muttered softly. I blushed at the implications and managed to control my blush by the time the door opened.

"Who is it- Damn it." The man said. He was of average height with olive skin and piercing green eyes that were boring holes into me and Alfred. "You are an ass, you know that?" He growled at Alfred, who was grinning like madman. Then he looked to me and sighed. "Antonio! Alfred and his human are here _bastardo!_" He shouted.

Antonio, who I was assuming was still in the kitchen, shouted, "Let them in Lovi, and where did you throw my-"

"Go get a new one!" Lovi shouted back and let us in, a dark red color on his cheeks. I blushed softly myself and walked in after Alfred. He just laughed and stepped in past whom I assumed was Lovi. I sat on a couch across from the man and Alfred tugged me to him. I glared at the action but allowed it.

A Spanish man then walked in, a bright smile on his lips. "Hola Alfred." He said. Alfred just raised his hand and the other high-fived it. I shook my head. The man, who was Antonio, looked at me and grinned. "Hola, are you Alfred's human?" he asked bluntly. My eye twitched slightly.

"I am Arthur Kirkland; nice to meet the both of you." I gritted out through my teeth. Alfred laughed and shook his head in response to Antonio.

"This is Arthur, and while he isn't my human, he is mine." He replied with a smirk. "I see you and Lovino are doing well." He said. Antonio laughed and smiled.

"We are doing more than well as a matter of fact, Amigo." He replied. "Which leads me to ask, why did you interrupt us?" I blushed and Alfred grinned.

"Well, this was the only time I could come and visit and I have other places to be afterwards." Alfred responded. I looked over and he nudged me. "Well, we shall leave to let you continue your activities." He said, standing up and pulling me with him. I smiled at the both of them and left right behind Alfred.

Once we were outside I punch Al in the arm. "What the hell! We do have time to see them you twit!" I told him, a bit miffed. He just laughed.

"Because Antonio told me Lovino is better in bed when pissed, and what better way to piss him off than by interrupting them?" he replied. I groaned and shook my head.

"Where to next?" I asked. He smiled. "We are going to go see my friend Heracles. He lives on the outskirts of the city, preferring the quiet and calm." He said. I groaned and Alfred offered me a sympathetic look.

"Your side is hurting again isn't it?" he asked. I nodded begrudgingly. He sighed and we walked for a moment before he scooped me up into his arms. I gave a startled noise and glared down on him. Alfred just smirked at me and laughed. "Well I will just carry you there." He said. I glared even more.

"Put me down. Now." I said. He smirked grew more teasing.

"Or else what Sunshine?" he taunted. I glared at him, having nothing. He just grinned and started running. I shouted and held onto him as he was moving at Vampire Speed.

"You are an idiot!" I exclaimed as he ran faster. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. I grunted again as he slowed to a stop and we were in front of a house that had a very Greek feeling to it. I stood on shaky legs and glared at him. "I fucking hate you." I growled at him.

He beamed and licked my ear shell. "I know Sunshine." And with that he went to knock on the door. I sighed in relief as the door opened and a sleepy man opened the door.

"Hello Alfred." He murmured drowsily. Al offered this guy a friendly smile.

"Hello Heracles." He said. I blinked and looked between the two of them and found myself surprised a calm guy like Heracles was friends with… Alfred. I sighed and walked in after Alfred. I ran into him as he stopped short.

I walked to the side and was shocked. His face was filled with sadness, joy, and shock. I followed his gaze and saw a man on a couch in assumedly the living room. The man was Asian, with short black hair, brown eyes and was short. I was confused.

"Alfred, this is my friend-"Heracles started.

"Kiku." Alfred murmured the voice soft and full of emotion. My heart throbbed softly; he hadn't ever said my name with such emotion. I was curious to see who this man was. Kiku looked up and grew stiff at the sight of Alfred.

"Heracles, who is this?" He asked, his voice quiet. Alfred looked like he had been slapped.

"Kiku, it's me. Alfred. You don't remember me?" he asked. Kiku looked confused.

"I don't know who you are. I am Kiku Honda, nice to meet you." He replied with a smile as he stood and bowed. Alfred looked shocked.

"Honda… I thought it was Ochitsuka." He murmured. I was now desperately confused. Who was this guy and what was he to Alfred.

"I see you have found Kiku, my lord." A bright female voice said from the still open doorway. I turned and saw a small woman in her early twenties smiling, her green eyes twinkling and smirk all-knowing. Alfred growled and turned to face her.

"What is going on here Belle?" he asked, teeth bared. Belle just smirked.

"This is Kiku Honda, my lord. The reincarnation of your love, Kiku Ochitsuka." At her word, my entire stomach dropped. _His… love?_

* * *

**Hey guys! I actually got it finished faster than before I said I would. Sorry again about being grounded for so long, so this chapter is about 2,500 words, give or take a few. Anyways, Congrats to: **_**Yaoiotakuforever,**__**GreenAppleAddict, and Miri-chan98 **_**for guessing Kiku! I may have missed somebody, so if I did PM me and I will put your name on here! Anyways, hope it was worth the wait!**


	9. Arthur or Kiku

**Moon Stalkers: Arthur or Kiku?**

Chapter 7

* * *

_"What is going on here Belle?" he asked, teeth bared. Belle just smirked._

_"This is Kiku Honda, my lord. The reincarnation of your love, Kiku Ochitsuka." At her word, my entire stomach dropped. His… love?_

I looked between the shocked face of Alfred and the confused face of the man named Kiku. After another moment of silence I spoke up. "What the hell is going on?!" I asked angrily, staring at the blonde in the doorway. She offered me a mildly amused face before brushing me off.

"My lord, are you surprised?" she asked. He gritted his teeth and looked at her with a mixed expression. "How long did you know without telling me?" He asked. She smirked and chuckled.

"Hmm, about a day after you got Arthur." She said. Alfred's eyes went wide at that date and with a blush I realize that was the day I had that dream. I looked between the pair of them and growled.

"So you knew and didn't tell me my love was alive?" He asked, his voice tight. I felt my heart stop. _Love. Current tense._ I thought distantly. I shook my head, trying to follow the conversation.

"Well you see, my lord, you were never together with him so it is probably his soul came back looking for its love." She then smirked again. "However, it would appear that he has ended up with Heracles who was both born and turned after Kiku was born and killed. Perhaps that he is the true half of Kiku's soul?" I slowly backed into a corner, out of Alfred's vision. He didn't spare me glance.

"Alfred." Heracles called. "Was Kiku really yours?" he asked. I noticed Kiku watching closely, analyzing the situation. He then blinked quickly and sat up.

"Yes." Alfred responded at the same time Kiku agreed. Alfred looked over at Kiku, damned Kiku, and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know…" he asked incredulously. Alfred's eyes glittered in emotion as he gazed at Kiku.

The Asian offered a small polite smile. "Your stance and way you talk says it all. You are speaking the truth." He said, voice soft. Alfred grinned wildly, brighter than he had ever looked at me. I couldn't speak. Belle then spoke up.

"He is almost exactly the same, isn't he my lord?" she asked, her eyes on me. He nodded mutely and stepped closer.

"Exactly. He is perfect." He whispered. Kiku only watched with a bemused expression, thinly veiling fear. Heracles was by the man in a moment and pulling him into an embrace and away from Alfred.

The blonde male blinked before growling and his eyes shifting to a red. "He is mine Alfred." He warned as Alfred snarled.

"Tch, he was mine before being stolen by selfish humans." He growled. I blinked in confusion. "He is only mine to love." It was then I broke.

I reached over and grabbed a plate off the table and threw it at Alfred, it connecting with the back of his head. Red eyes blinked in confusion before turning to me and widening, almost as if he forgot something. By this point crystalline tears were sliding down my face as my fists shook at my side in anger.

I looked at him, my eyes and angry and betrayed green. "Is that all I was for you? A _bloody _replacement?" My voice was tight and quiet. "I will tell you this Jones…. I am nobody's second option, not matter how long the gap of time." I then bit my lips and held back a sob. More tears fell down my flushed cheeks, though red in anger. "I was a bloody _fool_ to think I could trust you. A FOOL!" I shouted before running out the door and into the street. I blindly ran, more tears escaping me and a sob ripping free from my throat as he didn't even bother to tell me stop or come after me.

I ran for a long time, long after my side started bleeding, long after I ran out of tears, and long before I could stop hearing those lips I was falling for, say such possessive words about another man. I finally stopped when my feet couldn't carry my any further. I collapsed on the ground and leaned my head back, breathing heavily and wincing in pain. I looked at the area and my breath caught in my throat as I recognized that I had collapsed where I had met the damn American.

"Fucking hell… I can't forget the bloody git." I whispered. I sniffed softly. "He is my problem. Making me feel loved… wanted…. needed…. Damn him." I whispered softly. I leaned my head back again, sighing softly and wincing as my side twitched in pain. I reached across my body to feel it and winced as I realized I had ripped it open much further than it was already. I removed my hand and shivered at the cold.

I was getting dizzy… too dizzy. I dimly noted that the wound was still bleeding and the night air was freezing. I shivered again. _I ran for hours…._ I thought, closing my eyes. _I should rest…_ I thought. I then fell asleep, leaving my vulnerable body in the freezing air as it slowly bled out.

* * *

(Alfred)

I was surprised to feel a plate shatter on my head. I touched it briefly before turning to see Arthur standing there. His cheeks were red with rage and eyes filled with tears and hurt. My face contracted to one of surprise and horror. He began speaking, each word tearing through me like a knife.

I went to grab him, hold him, speak to him when he shouted and ran out. My mouth opened uselessly, wordlessly, a plea for him to return. My heart shook at the sob I heard from him as he ran. Belle had simply stepped away from the door as my human, my Sunshine, ran out.

I glared at her and growled. "Why did you let him leave?" I asked, finally regaining my voice. She only offered me a smile, a knowing smile unlike her other ones.

"Remember what I told you my lord?" She asked. I stared at her blankly, completely forgetting. She shook her head. "How either of them bear with you amazes me." she muttered fondly. "We only want you to be happy my king, and you must choose between them." She gestured towards Kiku, who was currently smiling in Heracles's arms. "Will you pick your old love Kiku, knowing he retains no old memories and never will?" and then she gestured to the door. "Or will you pick Arthur, whose heart has just been shattered by your carelessness?"

I bit my lip and looked at Kiku. My decision was clear. I walked over to him and held his gaze. "I will always love you… but not this you." I then looked at Heracles. "If you hurt him, my Kiku or not, I will kill you." And with that Belle smirked and left the room as I ran out into the street, looking for Arthur.

**_Time Skip_**

I looked for hours, picking up and losing his scent. Worry sparked through me as spots of blood appeared on the pavement. I picked up my efforts as the day drew to an end. The city stayed a moderate temperature during the day, but was extremely cold at night due to the lack of heat in anything around here. If I didn't find Arthur soon, my little Sunshine, he would die. I pushed my body harder, one tear falling down my face.

I finally stopped at a small area with a dumpster near the alley. I leaned against a wall, catching my breath briefly. I stopped dead as I smelt blood, very familiar blood at that. I walked around and sighed in relief as I finally found Arthur. However, it was short lived as I saw the blood staining his shirt and the faint breathing visible in the night's chilling air. I rushed over and picked the small man, god he was so cold, and tucked his head into my neck. Without wasting another moment I ran towards my castle, hopefully before precious light in my hands died from the mix of blood-loss and cold.

* * *

(Arthur)

_Warm… I feel so warm._ I blinked and opened my eyes, hissing at the brightness of the lights above me. I raised my hand up, wincing slightly, and using it to see where I was. I was back in my room. I blinked in confusion and touched my side. "Was it all a dream?" I asked aloud.

"Sadly it was not, Arthur." A familiar voice said from my right. I shot a look to the door and saw my American vampire standing there, no smile or smirk on his face. I was confused for a moment before sitting up with a glare.

"Why the hell did you save me you egotistical, worthless piece of shit?" I growled, my temper flaring. It wasn't a dream and that had all happened, he fucking chose that Kiku guy who had been dead for a long time, over me. Tears threatened to raise themselves to my eyes and I bit them down as I remembered the not so distant memory.

Alfred sighed sadly and took a step forward. "Arthur, I am sorry." He said softly, his voice sincere. My resolve wavered until he took another step. I growled at him, my own teeth being bared, even if they were just human teeth. He paused and sighed again. "Arthur, I am really sorry. I haven't told you a single thing about me in all this time, yet I know so many little things about you. I want to tell you about how my reasons justified my actions, but they don't."

His blue eyes were sad and remorseful. I was captivated by the deep blues, so much so I didn't notice how close he was getting until he was at the corner of my bed. "Arthur." He whispered to me, reaching out to touch my face. I suddenly regained myself and looked down, my bangs overshadowing my eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I spat angrily. I looked up at him, my eyes hurt and angry. "I don't want to hear about your damn reasons or what was going through your mind. You bloody hurt me Jones." I told him bluntly. I slapped his hand away and glared. "My feelings are not to be trifled with, me being a human or not. I need to know now Alfred, will you ever love me or should I prepare myself for heartbreak?" I asked.

He blinked at my sudden outburst and smiled slightly. "Arthur." He reached out, cupping my cheek and making our eyes meet. "I promise you right now, and I mean it, right now, I will love you because I am already falling for you." He whispered, melting my anger and leaving only hurt. My eyes watered slightly and I jerked my face away.

"Then why did you say that back then? Why did you smile to brightly at him, gaze at him with such adoration? You have never gazed at me like that, gave me that smile." I bit my lip and let the tears cascade over my cheeks. "Hell, when I backed up you couldn't spare me a glance." I said, true hurt and sadness coming through my words. Alfred frowned and cupped my cheek, scooting closer to me.

"Oh Arthur, my dearest little Arthur," my heart fluttered, "I wish you could see the way I look at you." He kissed my forehead. "How many smiles I give you." He then kissed the corner of my lips. "How many times I check and look at you to make sure you aren't fake." He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head, looking awfully human. "I may have been alive for a long time, but I am absolute crap with words. How am I doing so far? I haven't offended you yet, right?" I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"Arthur, I want to tell you the story about me. I want you know all of me, the good and bad. It is a long story so it will take time for me to finish." He looked at me seriously. "Nobody knows my whole story, so you will be the first. Are you willing to hear it, front to back?" I blushed at the implication of knowing all of Alfred.

I however smiled teasingly, hiding my inner feelings. "One condition." He gave me a desperate but miffed look. "I need you to kiss me." And with that he blinked, confused but smiled. He grabbed my hips and tugged me to him, that familiar cocky grin on his face.

"Can't resist me can you Arthur?" he teased. I frowned and flicked his nose.

"I asked for a kiss, not a lecture; and not that I am not happy you are calling me Arthur, but please call me Sunshine. It feels so weird without you saying it." I asked. He smiled gently and threaded his hand in my hair and the other held my hand.

"With pleasure, Sunshine." He said before pressing his lips to mine tenderly. I blushed lightly and kissed back softly, but yet at the same time hungrily. He understood and pulled me to him and kissed me more firmly, settling all doubts I had, showing me that he meant his words.

I pulled back slightly when I needed to breathe and leaned my forehead against his, secretly delighted to hear him panting from the kiss. I stared into bright blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you Alfred." I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"No, thank you, my ray of Sunshine." He said, his voice sounding happier than I had heard ever before. He then had his hands on my hips once more and tugged me to him, our shirt-clad chests meeting. I blushed and he chuckled, tilting us over as we both lied sideways on the bed. He placed a large hand in my hair and smiled at me nervously. "Arthur… are you ready for the story?" he asked, his voice confirming that he was nervous. I smiled and kissed his wrist that was hovering by my face.

"I am more than ready, my dear Alfred." I replied, my smiled reassuring. With a cough to clear his throat, he began his story.

* * *

**How is that for a chapter? Almost 2,500 words! And guess what else, I wrote it all in an hour…. Yeah, my mom finally got her laptop back and I used all my free time to write this. Alfred has a rather long story, so I might separate it into 2 parts, or just have a really long chapter. Thanks for reading my story guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Alfred's Story

**Moon Stalkers: Alfred's story**

Chapter 8

**A/N: Most of chapter is italicized. I figured the story would flow better if I did a direct account of Alfred's story as opposed to him telling Arthur. So I hope this is easier to read~ Enjoy everybody~**

* * *

"_Alfred!" a shrill voice called from in front of me. I looked up and smiled seeing my mother. I stood up and dusted my pants off. _

"_Hey Ma, what's up?" I asked, wiping my forehead. She didn't smile like usual; all that was on her face was a stiff smile. I blinked and looked around, not seeing anything visibly wrong with her. _

"_We need to have a talk my dear son." Was all she said before turning around to walk to our house. I sighed and left my things there, figuring I could get them later tonight. When I reached out home there were a few state vehicles parked in front. "Oh no..." My mother murmured softly. I looked down on her, being tall for my age, and walked to our door as she grabbed my arm._

"_What the hell is going on Ma?" I asked as I walked through the door. I was greeted by two men sitting at the table with my father. He had a large wad of cash in his hand and a whole briefcase behind him. My eyes narrowed at him. I had never liked my father; he was always a prick and often made my mother cry. _

_He looked up with green eyes that, thankfully, didn't resemble my eyes, and smirked at me. "Guess all the trouble over the past few years was worth exactly 15 million." He said and stood up. "He is all yours boys. Ally, come here." He said. My mom looked at him in disgust and me in sympathy. I was confused and frightened by how I knew nothing about the situation. _

_The men at the table stood, a third returning from what I assumed was the restroom. The two at the table were very big and seemed to be strong. The one from the hallway was skinnier and looked to be in his early thirties. I blinked and stepped backwards, the door still open. "What the Hell is going on?" I asked hesitantly. The man in his thirties smiled at me softly. _

"_Hello Mr. Jones. I am Peter Kirkland, I am with the Human Genome project and we have altered a sector of our funding to developing a better and stronger human. 16 years ago I was assigned as the leader of the organization. I tried for many years to match up certain cells and create a new kind of human. All other attempts failed or died during pregnancies. However, only one lived." He smirked at me and my stomach went cold. _

_This man was insane. Changing humans and creating a new form of life basically, was he trying to play God? "That one that survived was you Alfred. The one that works with humans are Vampire Bats." He said. My stomach dropped and I felt like throwing up. I didn't have to drink blood at least. "All the tests and doctor visits you have had were all testing your fitness. We now have enough information to continue creating more like you Alfred. However, there is more to learn about you so you must come with us." He finished. I shook my head, my whole body shaking now. I knew what the bigger men were for now. _

_They roughly tackled me and pinned my arms. I struggled the whole time and even got elbowed once in the face. After they had me retrained, the man who had noticeably big eyebrows thanked my parents for their cooperation. I stared at my mother, waiting for her help. All she offered was a sad and sympathetic look with blue eyes like my own and turned around to close the door. _

_Without much more of a fight I sat in the back of the car and tilted my head downward, my bangs falling over as a single tear fell down my cheek. Thankfully, instead of being prodded with questions the ride was completely silent. What a birthday. __Happy 16__th__I thought bitterly before closing my eyes and sleeping._

**Time skip of 2 years**

"_I see you have finally stopped growing Alfred." A seemingly friendly voice said from behind me. I threw the ball up and caught it before turning to look behind me. _

"_Hello Professor Kirkland." I replied duly and returned to tossing my ball. _

"_Hello Alfred. How are your powers developing?" I smirked and in a moment my ball was buried deep in a wall, barely missing the professor. He, however, offered me nothing and wrote in his notepad. "Your strength is above average as is your speed." He wrote. _

_I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Wow old man, did you forget about my mind-reading?" I asked. "Cause they are both better than average." I said. This time he did chuckle at me and looked at me from his glasses. _

"_I see that works rather well. Any new abilities?" He asked. I smirked. _

"_Watch this old man." I replied and held my hand upright, palm facing the roof. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. A moment later the ball from the other side of the room was in my hand. I opened my blue eyes and cheered in success. "What do you think?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and wrote it in. _

"_Impressive. Is that all?" I nodded in response. He handed me a bag of blood and left. With a small wince of disgust, I bit into the bag and drank it dry. I hated this. I closed my eyes and lied back on my bed, reminiscing in the days I would lie outside in the backyard of my old home. With such thoughts, I fell asleep._

**Time Skip**

"_Ugh!" I grunted as I was kicked violently. I stood up and snarled angrily, going to attack the tall man again when the collar on my neck shocked me again. I was stunned long enough for him to hit me across the face with a lead pipe. I shouted and fell back. _

"_You have very good stamina. How much longer can you take though?" He said, a disgustingly Russian accent sounding smug to my ringing ears. I wiped my mouth and stood up. _

"_Long enough to kill you." I replied and tried to attack him again, repeating this process until an hour later when my body was too weak to stand up. The man walked over and put his boot on my face and smirked at me. I glared; my formerly blue eyes red. _

"_I could have killed you had you not kept me off of blood for a week. Commie Bastard." I spat in his face. He chuckled and tilted my face with the pipe. _

"_How cute, you still resist. I am bored now or I would continue to beat you. Until tomorrow, Fredka." He said before leaving. I sat up and winced. My whole body was covered in footprints or long bruised lines from the pipe. _

_The door behind me opened and I turned around with a snarl to see Kirkland there. I stood up 1quickly, a look of complete rage on my face. "What the hell Kirkland! Why am I being beat every day!?" I asked. He gave me a sad expression. _

"_I was replaced as leader of the team. Ivan was elected to be put next. During the… test, your brain was being constantly scanned by the collar around your neck. They are testing your nerves and brain patterns, this time for pain. It was discovered that crippling blows to a human are little more than a skinned knee to you." He said. Red blotted my vision. "Seeing how you have remarkable healing abilities, Ivan intends to do brain surgery on you as well, being the top in his field." _

_I bit my lip, but not from what he was telling me. He was human and had precious, life sustaining blood running though his veins. I inched closer as he spoke. "I' m sorry Alfred, I tried hard to protect you but I can't…. Happy Birthday by the way." He said. I paused and looked at him as he pulled a bag of blood from behind his beck. I blinked, not comprehending the situation before grabbing the bag and sinking my fangs into it. I gave a moan of appreciation at it and in moments the bag is empty. My red eyes were a deeper color and were looking at him hungrily. Suddenly instinct took over my rational mind._

"_Hmm… for a scientist you are not very smart." I said before standing in front of him. I smiled happily at him, my teeth covered. "Peter Kirkland~" I said, my voice chipper, dropping in tone as a smirk replaced my smile. "It was nice knowing you." I said before biting him. He gave a gasp of pain and went to push me away. The natural pain-numbing venom a vampire bite was translated to give the recipient pleasure, so he swiftly stopped resisting. _

_I didn't stop drinking until he barely had a pulse. Once I came back to myself I pulled back and caught his limp body in my hands. Small tears began developing in my eyes. I may not have liked the man, but I refused to become a murderer of somebody who tried to take care of me. "Peter! Don't die Professor" I cried loudly, shaking him. He managed to focus his eyes on me and gave me a sad smile. __I am so sorry Alfred…__ The tears began falling._

_Something clicked in my mind, thankfully at that moment. I bit my wrist open, creating a large wound that bled. I hurriedly pressed it to his lips and stared at him. "Please, trust me Professor, drink it." I said softly. He blinked in confusion but seemed to understand because he sucked lightly on my wrist. I winced at the pain but pulled through it. _

_I started screaming at him as he closed his eyes. I shook him again and the wound closed up. "No! Stop it Kirkland! Don't die on me please!" I pleaded with him. Not a moment later his heart stopped. I scream at him and in the morning other people came in to get him, me still holding his body as I stared at the man. _

**3 days later**

_The only good thing that had come from that night was that everybody was afraid to even be in my presence. Blood was even given to me through a hole in the door. With this information, it is safe to assume I was surprised when the door opened after three days without human contact. _

_I turned around slowly, not wanting to scare who was there. I stopped dead and stepped back. "Impossible! You are dead, I… I killed you!" I shouted. Peter Kirkland was standing there, a gentle smile on his face. _

"_You did kill me, but when you gave me your blood it changed something in me. For some reason I woke up this morning to find out I was a vampire like you. You see, by doing that you managed to change me and save my life." I blinked and leaned back. _

"_Who else knows?" I asked softly. He smirked at me, a fanged smirk that was just like mine. _

"_Only the 5 dead people in the hallway. Unlike you Alfred, and please do not change, I have no problem killing others." I shivered as he spoke so coldly. "I am getting you out of here." _

_My eyes narrowed at him. "I want to pay a visit to Ivan first." I told him. He blinked at me before sighing. _

"_Are you sure about that Alfred?" I nodded quickly, my eyes going red. _

"_More than ever." Not a minute later I stood outside his door. With a smirk I opened the door with a loud bang._

"_Hello Fredka." He replied without turning around. "I have been expecting you since Professor Kirkland died. I assume he is alive now, correct?" His tone pissed me off. In another moment I pinned him to the wall, my fangs elongated and gleaming menacingly. _

"_Don't act so nonchalant, you prick!" I shouted angrily. "You are about to feel the worst pain imaginable. I hope you feel this until your dying day, because that day isn't today!" I snarled. His eyes widened and smiled at me. _

"_Do it Fredka. I do deserve it." I blinked and my hands shook. "After all, I have tortured you; hurt you, all for science. However, I am not the villain who created you, made you who you are, or planned you. Remember that." With that I buried my fist in his face over and over, a blind anger taking me over. A few minutes later a hand touched my shoulder. _

_I turned, my face having a splatter of blood on its cheek, to stare at the patient face of Peter. "Alfred, you are going to kill him. Don't be a murderer." That stopped me. I let go of his limp body and fell to my knees. _

"_I am horrible." I murmured softly. Peter tugged my shirt, urging me to my feet. After another moment staring at the barely breathing man I left with the former professor._

**Time skip 2 years**

"_It would appear that you stopped growing after you turned 19." Peter said. I stared at him with a bored expression. _

"_Cool… do you want to say it for the thirteenth time?" I asked sarcastically. He just sighed and glared at me. _

"_Perhaps if you gave notice of what I had said I wouldn't repeat myself." He replied, exasperated. I blinked and turned around with a smile. _

"_Perhaps if what you had to say was interesting I would listen?" I said, my tone condescending. He sighed again and looked at me. _

"_You are such an ass. Come on, we are in Japan and they actually have nice shops around here." He said, standing. Since that day we have been being rouges, actually evading the government for the most part. I stood up and followed. _

_The crafts and beautiful shops were mesmerizing. I sighed as we walked around, stopping at some places. Peter and I would have to feed soon; sadly the people here weren't as willing to throw themselves on us like those in America. I growled irritably, getting hungry. _

_I suddenly found myself on my ass staring at somebody. I blinked before growling and getting up. "Watch where you're going!" I barked. The man on the floor jumped and grew flustered, sparking my confusion and guilt._

"_Su-Sumimasen. I didn't see you there." He replied, words quick. He kept his eyes low and made a low bow almost. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and smiled softly._

"_Don't worry about it dude! I wasn't paying attention and was being rude. How about I buy you a lunch for the trouble?" I then paused. "I insist." I said as the man opened his mouth to decline._

_The corner of the small man's lips twitched into a small smile. He bowed again. "Doomo arigato." He said with a smile. I frowned._

"_Um… I think you are welcome and stop the bowing crap. I'm 19, and American, not a prince. Lighten up." I said and turned around. "I'm Alfred, and you?" I asked, digging my hands in my pockets while walking. The man obviously was thrown for a loop. _

"_Honda Kiku. And It is pleasant to meet you." He said formally. Figuring that was the best I would get I smiled. _

"_Well where is a good place to go for chow? I'm new here so direct me to a nice place." I told him. As requested I was led to a sushi restaurant that looked a bit upscale. As we sat down as shot Kiku a teasing smirk. "You are getting a free lunch at a rather nice place; did you plan to run into me?" I asked._

_The man grew sharp and looked at me sadly. "Not at all. You wanted a good place." Was his reply. I chuckled and really looked at him. He was rather attractive. The small frame was cute and then his eyes, they looked so dull yet lively. His skin was remarkably similar to porcelain as well. My cheeks colored and I looked away. __Just saying he's attractive__. I told myself. I then noticed Peter's absence, but let it go._

_My look didn't go unnoticed. He blushed slightly and ordered for us in Japanese. We had a rather nice time; I even got him to laugh a few times. Afterwards we made plans to see each other again. _

_All in all, my first date was a complete success._

* * *

_I swallowed roughly as I stared at Kiku. We have been dating for a few months now, and he still didn't know what I was. Tonight I promised myself to tell him. "Alfred?" He said, his accent sounding so cute. _

_I blinked and stared pleadingly. "Alright, Kiku. What I am about to show you won't be pretty… please don't panic or freak out." I said, true fear of that result evident in my voice. Kiku only nodded, his face solemn but eyes conveying his surprise and alarm at my tone. _

_I took a deep breath and let my features shift, the fangs elongating while my eyes went a ruby read. My skin went from a healthy tan to a corpse pale. I took another lungful of air, this time it being a bit strained. I hadn't fed in almost two days and Kiku was so close. _

_I stared at him, keeping my body ridged so he wouldn't be scared and run. He did the opposite. His eyes were wide in surprise but not anything else I expected. Slowly the slight man took steps towards me. My breath hitched as he came closer, his scent on me. _

_My eyes shut as he rested a small hand on my cheek. "Alfred… look at me." He commanded in his soft but authoritative voice. Without another wasted moment I did. I gasped, seeing love and adoration in there along with confusion and surprise. _

"_Kiku…. You aren't afraid." I asked; my voice rough as I pushed back my hunger._

"_You have never given me reason to be afraid." Was his simple and meaningful reply. I grabbed the man to me and my fangs glistened in the moonlight. _

"_I should be making you afraid, but you don't seem fazed… How can you still look at me like that? I am a monster Kiku; I drink the blood of living people. Why aren't you afraid?" I asked him, my mouth above his neck. _

_I felt him shudder in my arms, but he made no movement to escape. "Alfred, the reason is because I love you. You are not a monster; you have the biggest heart of any person I have met. You may not think so, but I see it. I am not afraid of you and never will." Something in me broke for the first time. _

_The only person who I could say loved me was my own mother, but she had given me away. My red eyes flashed back blue as tears slid down my cheeks. I held onto the man and cried into his shoulder, my grip just short of painful. "Don't lie, you really love me?" I managed between cries. _

"_I do not lie, Alfred, you know that." With that I nuzzled his neck while tears flooded my cheeks. I looked up at his patient brown eyes, full of sympathy and love he confirmed. _

"_Please Kiku…" I murmured, my voice trailing off. Something strange entered his eyes, which I recognized as apprehension, before he nodded. I kissed his neck and bit into it as gently as I could. He jerked in surprise and shock. I let him go as he grabbed my shoulders. _

_I prepared to move away when he emitted a small noise and tilted his head up. Using my powers I understood he wasn't in pain, just shock. I smiled softly and focused on making it feel good for him while I fed. _

_After a few minutes I pulled away, a small tint of color on my pale cheeks. I reverted back to my human appearance as I caught his swaying form into my arms. He smiled up at me while his cheeks went a deep red. "That… wasn't bad Alfred." He said. I smiled at picked him up. _

"_Kiku…. I love you too." I whispered into his ear. For the first time since I was taken from my home I felt loved and whole. The small puffs of breathe against my neck was more than enough to prove it to me. _

_**_Time skip 1 year_**_

_I kept Kiku close to me as we walked down the bleach white walls of the White House. They had finally found us after so long. I had tried to get Kiku to leave, but he refused to. I was then forced to take him with me. When a man reached out to grab Kiku I pulled him to me with a growl, my fangs bared and eyes red. I was extremely protective of the other. _

_We, as in Kiku, Peter and I, were led into the room where the director of national security was. He was old but didn't look helpless by any means. A blank look was on his face until we sat down and the door behind us shut. "Hello Alfred." He said. My teeth grinded, but I refused to answer._

"_Why the hell are we here for? I haven't done anything wrong!" I shouted, still staying close to Kiku. He raised an eyebrow at my strong response. _

"_Your help is needed." I raised an eyebrow and relaxed a little more, my eyes swirling with a bit of blue in them now. I stayed silent but made a motion for him to continue. "We are at war with the Middle East. They refuse to give oil to us anymore and we are running out. If you help us out, we will let you have whatever you desire." He said. _

_I paused and looked at Kiku. He was biting his lip and staring at the man warily. We both knew men like him could not be trusted. I stared at him and stood. "I refuse." I told him. His lips twitched in amusement. "And we are leaving. Stop us and you die." Without another word we all left._

* * *

"_Kiku!" I cried, looking for him. I had gotten a note that he was here. I looked around frantically; the building was burning around me. I was panicking, I would find him. Suddenly the strong scent of blood filled my nostrils. My eyes went wide and I ran to the source._

_My breath caught as I found him. He was going to die… He was too far gone. I fell to my knees by the man, tears pooling in my eyes. He was stabbed multiple times; even things were carved into his arms. "Sadiq!" I shouted. The Turkish vampire was at my side in an instant, not wincing at the sight. "Get him out… and keep him alive until I get there." I said; my voice bitter and dark. Nothing showed behind the mask on his face and moment later he was gone. _

_I looked around the house and saw a slip of paper burning at the edges. I grabbed it and read it quickly. My eyes narrowed and I shoved it into my pocket before joining the rest of my group outside. Kiku was on top of a soft blanket. I shot Yao and Im YongSoo a look. They nodded and left to keep the rest of the community from noticing. I picked up Kiku and cradled him in my arms._

_I gently brushed his cheek and his eyes opened, dazed and confused. They focused slightly upon seeing me. I smiled weakly at him.__ Talk to me like this Kiku, don't use your strength.__ I told him. He smiled sadly at me._

_Alfred… I'm going to die aren't I?__ I winced at the question and nodded. _

_Y-Yes… I am sorry I can't save you….__ His hand tapped my palm._

_It was the Americans. There was also a Russian there too… he was like you, not human. Be careful Alfred. Don't be lonely forever… Somebody will love you like I do… don't… give up…. Hope…__ His heart stopped as his eyes closed. I flew into a panic, trying desperately to bring him back with chest compressions. Sadiq and Antonio had to hold me back. I let out a cry and hung limp._

_After a few minutes my group was all there. Sadiq, Peter, Antonio, Yao and Im YongSoo. I sent them a look and wiped my tears away. "… They won't get away with this…"I growled. "The humans are so greedy, they want power, money, and sex, anything they can get their hands on and will do anything to get it… not anymore…" I stood up, my eyes a deep and dangerous red. "No more will they hurt others…" I looked into Peter's apprehensive face. "Start changing people who aren't evil… I will fix everything… Nobody will hurt like this anymore…." I smiled softly to myself, looking quite deranged I bet. I could sense them all growing apprehensive and upset at my words, but they knew that to not listen was to die. I was thrice as strong as all of them combined. "I will be the hero…"_

* * *

"America was the first to fall of the nations. I took England next before actually touching the continent of Europe itself. France was next to fall, where I made Francis myself. We were friends for many years before he returned back to France and found his love Jean gone. He changed after that, finally agreeing to join me. In case you were wondering, Arthur, it was a gang who killed her." He told me. His story had me speechless. I wasn't sure whether to be shocked or upset or even mad for his choice.

"It only took 4 years for my race to win… Humans are so weak and easy to trick. Send them a pretty woman or man and they take the sex without a moment of hesitation. In the dead of night they are killed and we win… There was one problem I faced in all those years.

"Ivan never forgot that night. He saw what he did as orders and mine an act of defiance. He has been trying to get even… he even killed Peter…" I bit my lip, he and Alfred were close. I touched his shoulder to encourage him to speak.

"The way we organized things… it fit and made sense. This way even rouges can feed but if they take too much we can stop them… Humans had too much power over the world and left it rotten… I was consumed with pain and anger when Kiku died; I wanted them to suffer, all of you… Peter kept me from doing it."

"Alfred…"

"I still got back at them though…. The ones who took him away from me… They went through horrible pain at my whims. I tortured them until their last ragged breath. The last thing they ever saw was my face." I began scooting back, Alfred was terrifying me now. His sharp blue eyes met my own green. "They were all afraid of me… their eyes looked a lot like yours does." I flinched as he touched my cheek, bringing me closer to him.

He didn't like that and I found myself on my back, staring into ruby red eyes and a smirk. Chills crept up and down my spines as he leaned down. "Are you afraid of me too Arthur?" he asked. I was shocked to hear the scared tone in his voice.

I swallowed and thought about it while my pulse raced. I closed my eyes and couldn't look at him. "Y-yes." I admitted. I cared for him, I wouldn't deny it, but he terrified me at times like this, whenever his eyes were red I felt like I would die. My chest constricted as I thought I said the wrong thing, fearful he would actually hurt me. Words said hours before, when we started his story long forgotten in my mine.

I opened my eyes as a droplet hit my face. My entire body froze. Alfred was crying. His red eyes had melted to a sad and guilty blue. He rolled off of me and stepped off the bed, trying to force back tears. I had hurt him horribly.

"That makes sense. I knew it. I was stupid to ever think I could be loved again." I muttered, almost childlike voice and logic in his words. My heart began hurting for a different reason. He was at the door. "Sorry Sunshine… I didn't mean to scare you… I'll bring you dinner soon."

I went to call for him but my voice didn't work, nothing did. He left as I felt a tear slide down my face. "Alfred..." I muttered as I lied back. He was hurt; he let Kiku go to be with me and I crushed him. I felt like an arse. I went to go after him before falling to the floor, still weak from nearly dying. Tears fell down my cheeks, a rare moment of weakness since arriving. "I'm sorry Alfred." I whispered even thought he was long gone.

"You didn't give Kiku reason to fear you… you have given me many reasons to be afraid… I'm different. I am not Kiku." I said to the empty air. "I am Arthur Kirkland… you need a new key to get to my heart." After crying for a little longer I managed to get back into the bed and fell asleep again, strained and exhausted for no reason.

* * *

I hadn't left really, I stood by the door. I refused to let any of my subject see me weak. As I stood there I heard Arthur's heart wrenching words. I gripped my clothes and wiped at my face. He was right, sadly he was right. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were determined and bright. I would earn his trust, not give him any more reasons to be afraid. I needed a new key? Let me make one, one just for him. I descended the stairs, forming a plan.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! :D R&R?**


End file.
